Ruka's Perfect Mistake
by Chu-heart147
Summary: But when I thought about falling in love with the "one". I was hoping it was somebody sweet, gentle, and lovable. Nobody cold-hearted, rarely smiles, and somewhat evil. But the messed up gods up there decided that we would be an excellent pair. Oneshot!


**Title: **_Ruka's Perfect Mistake_

**Inspiration: **_The difference between Ruka and Hotaru_

**Author's Note: **

_Hi! Ever since I've finished my first Sumire X Koko oneshot, Sumire's just like Broccoli,_

_I couldn't wait to make another one. So here's my first Ruka X Hotaru oneshot! :P_

* * *

What did I do to deserve this? What sick mind could've thought of this pair. We were nothing alike. Not even in the bit. Maybe the part where she likes to blackmail me, was similar, but I don't think that counts for anything.

_I _was suppose to be in love with Sakura. _She _was the one that just gave her blessings to me and Sakura. That's the way it should be. But, how can I forget about Natsume, where is he going to fit in all this? Oh yeah, he's the one that actually gets Sakura while I sulk in the corner. Now your probably thinking, me sulking has nothing to do with Imai. I did still hang out with Natsume and Sakura, and occasionally Imai was with us.

But when I thought about falling in love with the "one". I was hoping it was somebody sweet, gentle, and lovable. Nobody cold-hearted, rarely smiles, and somewhat evil. But the messed up gods up there decided that we would be an excellent pair.

A evil and witty girl and a gentle and kind boy. When you actually put it that way it sounds kind of awkward. An awkward pair that is. So I admit it, I, Ruka Nogi, is indeed in love with Hotaru Imai. There I said it, you happy now? Though, me and her will never happen. She doesn't see me as a cool sleek guy. She sees me as a money making product. And impressing her will be impossible. Now call me crazy, but I think I'm going to do just that, the impossible.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Maybe Hotaru likes a cool guy, somebody smooth, somebody to sweep her off her feet. I took out a bottle of gel from the plastic bag. I just bought it yesterday at Central Town. I squirted the sticky liquid in my hands, I actually thought it was repulsive, I never used this before, but I seen enough movies to know what to do. I gently slide my hair back and look at my reflection again. It looked like I was going to a dance or something. I started playing around with the gel and ended up with looking at the time. I had only ten minutes to get to class so I ran out the door without looking at myself.

I grabbed my book bag and Usagi and slammed my dorm's door shut. When I exited the building, I quickly spotted Natsume. I called his name, "Natsume!" He turned around and nodded. I ran to his side, while walking to class he said something, and he rarely does that, "Ruka," "Yes?" "You look ... different." So I look good? "Thanks." I said. "No Ruka, what I meant was-" "Hi Natsume! Hi Ruka-pyon!" We turned away from our conversation and saw that Sakura and Hotaru was approaching us. "Hey Ichigo-kara." Natsume said smirking. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU PERVERTED -" She suddenly stopped, which was weird, mostly it seemed like nothing can stop their argument.

"Ruka...Why do you look like the guy who played Edward Cullen in the Twilight saga?" Mikan said. Before I can say anything I heard a click. A camera click. "This is going to make me more money then last month's profit. The idea is actually brilliant. Twilight fans would go crazy for these and same thing with your fan girls." Hotaru said with a sly smile. "Keep up the good work money maker." She gave me a gentle pat on my shoulder and then left.

"Who is a Twilight fan?" I said out loud. "Every single girl on school grounds." Sakura answered positively. "Not Hotaru." "When did you start calling Imai by her first name." Natsume asked but not in a sentence type. "Uhh...well...tell me is Hotaru a Twilight fan?" "Totally!" Sakura exclaimed. "She is?" Natsume and I said in unison. "She doesn't really look like it but she has every single twilight book and read every single one, also she's a Edward fan too." Sakura said, then realizing what she had said, she quickly added, "Don't tell her I told you this, don't even bring it up! Anyways I have to go to class." Sakura said and then left.

After the morning classes, I sat alone on a bench scribbling down a clumsy love letter.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I'm glad I'm making you happy by earning you money but_

Not even related to the topic what so ever, so I ripped it in pieces and threw it in the trash can beside the bench.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I know we are different like fire and water, though, through the couple of months I have found myself_

Too formal, and I ripped it in pieces and threw it in the trash can as well.

_Hotaru, _

_I like you, alot!_

_-Ruka _

I was too lazy to rip it so I crumple it into a ball and threw it to the trash can, but I missed and it feel beside the trash can. Again, too lazy, so I left it there.

By the end of the day I found a note in my desk. It was written in beautiful penmanship and everything was perfectly neat. My heart thumped as I read.

_Ruka,_

_I like you too._

_-Hotaru_

_

* * *

_

_Aww~ Cute fluffy little ending ritee :D_

_I hope to make more one shots and maybe a collection of one shots in the future, but probably not the near future, I have to finish a few fanfics and have to create a few more and then I can focus on one shots and such. Pleasee review :D_

_Until next time,_

Chu


End file.
